So This Is Life?
by Fantasy Trickster
Summary: Kai is meeting all his old team mates again. Hes 25 and still has no idea what Life or love is all about but one girl with a heart of gold may help but will her life run out befor she can melt the stone heart? RR
1. Default Chapter

A/N ok I decided to start a new Christmas Story that comes straight for my house. I hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An old man who looks to be in his late 80's stepped up to a very large oak doors. He was a short man problem no taller than 4'9 he had white hair and wore a black tailored suit. He was acconipaned by a very tall serious looking man of about 25 whom had blue hair and blue markings on his face. The old man knocked on the door then turned to the younger man.  
  
"Isn't this great Kai you'll get to see all of your old team mates again?" The old man said looking up to him.  
  
"I guess I was never in to the Holiday thing." Kai spoke in a hare's tone.  
  
" Well look who it is." Said a woman from the door.  
  
"Ray Mr. Dickistion and his guest have arrived." She called into the house.  
  
" Really who did he bring with him this year Crystal?" Came a voice from with in the house.  
  
"I'm not sure you come and tell me." She said. Kai look ups at this time and saw the girl she had dark brown hair and pretty light brown eyes. She was wearing a long green dress that had see-through sleeves.  
  
" Hello Mr. Dickionsion Kai is that you?" Said a man from the doorway. He was tall about 5'7 with black hair and he was wearing dark blue pants and a Chinese style top.  
  
"Yes." Kai said  
  
" Well I must say you have not changed one."  
  
"Daddy Daddy who is it." A little girl that looked about 2 asked. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing A black and white dress with little fake white roes all over it.  
  
"Oh Lilly this is Mr. Dickinson and an old team mate of mine." Ray told the little girl while picking her up.  
  
" Nice to meet you." she said in a high squeak voice.  
  
"Well I'll take her and you show your friends in." Crystal spoke while taking the little girl and walking off.  
  
"Well come on in it must be freezing outside." Ray said steeping aside to let them through.  
  
"Thank you Ray." Mr. Dickinson said stepping in flowed by Kai.  
  
Once in Kai took a look around the house It was huge. From the door it led right in to a huge room filled with people.  
  
"Come on You can see the rest of the guys and there wife's." Ray spoke as he led them to the other room.  
  
"Hay everybody look who Mr. Dickinson brought this year." Ray said as they walked in to the room.  
  
"Kai is that you?" A blonde haired man with blue eyes and a little boy in his arms.  
  
" Oh my god it is Kai." And brown haired man with glasses on his heard said as he walked up to Kai.  
  
"Kai how have you been?" The blond man said putting downs the boy.  
  
"Dad who is this?" The little boy with tan brown hair and blue eyes asked.  
  
"John this is another one of dad's team mates from when he was a boy." Max said to the little boy.  
  
Kai met all the guys again and there wife's. He was just really board after meeting all the guys and their wife's. He met Max and Pam their son John. Tyson his wife Kim and there two daughters Ashley and Anna. Kenny and his wife Darah and there son and daughter D.j and Dizzy. Then he met Ray's wife Crystal and there three kids Lilly the little girl and the twin boys Brandon and Billy. He was the only one who was not married and had no family. But that didn't brother him love was nothing like people mage it out to be. It's a game and nothing more.  
  
About an hour later everyone was at the party and Ray was about to give his speech.  
  
"First I would like to thank everyone for coming.Ding Dong." Ray stopped hearing the doorbell ring. Crystal went to go see who it was. Then an excited scream was heard for the entrance of the house. A minuet later Crystal came back with a woman of about 21 who had brown hair and green eyes. All of the guy's wife's got up and went over to her and started to chat excitedly.  
  
"Laura is that you?" Ray asked the girl who had just walked in.  
  
"Hay Ray how are you." She asked  
  
"Oh my god everybody meet my sister-in-law Laura." Ray said getting down and walking over to her and giving her a big huge.  
  
"My god Laura you look great I wish I was your age aging." Kim said looking the girl up and down.  
  
"I guess that's what she gets for being a dancer." Crystal said.  
  
"So were has your work taken you this time?" Pam asked  
  
" Oh back to the Moulin Rouge night club I had to teach the Can can again." Laura said.  
  
" Aunt Laura is that you wow I haven't seen you in like a million years." The little two-year-old Lilly said walking up to the brown haired woman. "I love your dress auntie it's beautiful." Lilly remarked.  
  
The dress was a long red dress with on strap and it had sparkles all over it.  
  
"{Thank you Lilly" She said  
  
"Well it has been a long time what else have you been up to?" Crystal asked  
  
"Well I took a chores in belly dancing and that's about it besides the usual."  
  
  
  
They went about the rest of the evening Ray gave a wonderful speech. People talked and laugh.  
  
Kai was just standing in the same spot all night. He had heard many conversations but the one he was most interested in was the on between Crystal and Ray.  
  
"She looks good considering she still dances."  
  
"Yeah I worry about her though if she works her self to heard she could die it's not fair."  
  
"It's ok Crystal she'll be fine. Stop worrying."  
  
Kai had thought about it for a while but had come to no conciliation about what was wrong with the girl but why dwell on it it's not worth it.  
  
  
  
A/N ok hope you like the first chapter I KNOW its short but next chapter will be better I hope. R+R 


	2. the story

A/N: ok next chapter is going to be better. Ok so I hope every one will enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kai was getting board of just standing around. He saw an open door and decided to go out and get some fresh air. He casually walks out the door with out anybody noticing. When he got out side he saw he was not alone. There was some one setting in the chair by the pool of frozen water. Keens curled up to their chest. Looking sadly at the water. Long hair flowing in the wind.  
  
  
  
They look up to see Kai. Kai was looking sourly at the girl she looked like she had lost the life of a family member. He had not looked like that when his grandfather had died. He hadn't shed a tear.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked looking at him with here big green eyes.  
  
" Why do you care." Kai said in a mute tone.  
  
" I just thought you were one of Ray's friends that's all." She said putting her head back on her knees. "So what's your name?" She asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Kai." He said sitting down in one of the Chairs on the porch.  
  
" I'm Laura nice to meet you." She said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah what ever." Kai said.  
  
"So why aren't you with your family I know it's close to Christmas."  
  
"I don't do Holidays." Kai said in a cold way.  
  
"What how can you not have Christmas it's like the most beautiful and wonderful time of the year?"  
  
"Yeah right it's just a time for people to go out and spend all of there money for nothing." Kai said.  
  
"How can you say that Christmas is wonderful and we give gifts because of the gifts theat the three men brought the saviore christ the lord now your not going to tell me you have never heard the Christmas Story?" Laura said as she looked at him with disbelife.  
  
"No and now I'm sure your going to tell it to me." Kai said  
  
"Dame right." Laura said as she began. (Sorry to all of thoes who aren't Christen but I'm going by my book.) " Mary the mother of Jesus was engaged to be married to Joseph. But while she was still a virgin becam Pregnant by the holy spirt. Now at first Joseph wanted to break the engagement quietly as not to discrase her. But then an angel of the lord came to him and told him that the child she was carring was the holy spirits son and that the were to name him Jesus.  
  
Now at the same time they had to go to Bethlehem to be taxed in which the days were to come that Mary was to give birth. They had to stay in a stable because there was no room for them in the inn Mary gave birth to Jesus and Sheapereds came to bare worship to him and then Wise men came and gave him gifts of gold, Frankincense, and Myrrh and so Jesus went on to do great things and to give his life on the cross so that if we belive in him we will not die but have ever lasting life.  
  
Now you know." Laura said finishing her story.  
  
"Hmm.." Kai said as he got up and walked back in side.  
  
Kai walked to the door got his coat and left he was not going to lisen to this good girl form Christen schooing tell him what to belive.  
  
Kai flaged down a cab and got in.  
  
"were to?" The cad driver asked.  
  
" Holiday Inn." Kai heard a voice beside him. He looked to see Laura sitting write next to him. "That is your hotel right because I could swear this room key was yours." She said holding up Kais room key.  
  
"ok" the cad driver said as he speeded off.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kai said  
  
"I'm staying at that hotel to so I though I would join you be sides you droped your room key when you got up." Laura said as she looked at him.  
  
"well I was going to the hotel but not to my room I was going to go to the bar which by the way you can no flow me to infient."  
  
"oh yeah y not?"  
  
" your far to young to be drinking don't you think." Kai said moking her.  
  
"I'm 21 for your information but don't you think it's a little past your bed time old man after all we don't want you to be grumpy when you wake up." she said  
  
They got out of the cab still teasing each other about there age. A couple drinks later Kai was out walking around talking to Laura and finaly ended up in the indoor pool.  
  
"We shouldn't be here infint you could drowned." Kai said playting around.  
  
"Oh but sir we can't have you falling in and breaking your hip now can we." Laura said playing along.  
  
Kai new that in the being of the hole walking around thing he had been partly drunk so he hadn't know what he was doing but now he was sobar but Laura didn't know that so he was having fun.  
  
'Come on Kai I'm tired I'll take you back to your room and you can go to sleep." Laura said.  
  
"Why do I need and escort?" Kai asked as he walked closer to her.  
  
"Your drunk I can't just let you run a muck around the hotel." Laura said as kai wraped his arms around her waist.  
  
"but what if I don't want to go back to the room." Kai said  
  
"I don't know." Laura said realizing she felt very comfortable in his Arms.  
  
"well then think about this." Kai said as he bent his neck down about to kiss her when all of a sudden he through Laura toward the pool. Laura knowing what was going to happen pulled Kai with her and made a huge splash when they fell in.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Laura said as she looked at Kai.  
  
"Because you look good wet." Kai said pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Oh I do how would you have know before now?" Laura asked.  
  
"I just know these things." Kai said before he kissed her.  
  
  
  
A/n ok I'm going to end it there I hope you guys liked and I hope that you will review now next chapter something big will happen but I won't tell you what . 


End file.
